Life In Erebor
by JuuChanStar
Summary: A continuation to 'How to shock a King' Life continues on and some surprises are in store for our beloved families.
1. Chapter 1

Several years passed, the children grew and life was good. Fili and Kili had another child a year after Thorin and Bilbo had Thirus, this time Fili carried and they had another girl who was the spitting image of Kili. Dis and Dwalin married that year and then surprised every one when Dis announced that she was with child a few months later. They had a girl who they named Dwina.

Arien and Klana were inseparable, Thorin mused that they would probably have a soul bond and that only time would tell. Arien was built much like Thorin and looked very much like him with her long black curls and bright blue eyes, her temperament was similar to his though she was not as gruff and adored her family. Thirus was morel like Bilbo in stature and in temperament, he was very loving.

When Arien was five and Thirus three, Bilbo brought up the idea of having another child to Thorin, the dwarf king was hesitant at first. Bilbo's scares while pregnant with Arien and the miscarriage before Thirus had shaken him greatly even though both children were healthy and strong.

A flu that winter stopped their discussions of another child as Thorin was among the people more and Bilbo was helping with the ill. Then they tended and worried over their own children when they became sick. Thorin fretted over the children and did not leave them until both had made full recoveries.

It was a couple of months later when life changed...


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter, I do apologize for the long delay.

* * *

A short couple months later Bilbo woke from a peaceful sleep when Thorin suddenly thrashed and sat up with a startled cry, before Bilbo could pull himself completely from his slumber the dwarf king was scrambling from the bed and into their bathing room, the door slammed behind him

"Thorin?" Bilbo called worriedly after his husband sliding from the bed.

"Are you alright?" He asked rapping on the door, this was unusual for Thorin, and he hoped that the older man had not caught the last bought of flu to go through the mountain. All he got in response to his knock was an unhappy groan.

"Thorin, are you alright love, are you sick? Should I fetch a healer?" Just as he was going to knock again the door opened, Thorin was pale and visibly shaking which only served to increase Bilbo's worry. Before he could speak Thorin held up a hand and pulled up his sleep shirt, it took Bilbo a moment to understand and when he did he gasped. There on the skin below Thorin's navel was a dark green mark, a pregnancy mark; the color was such a contrast to Thorin's skin that it was easy to see the pattern, a crown surrounding a book.

"Thorin…that…you are pregnant." Bilbo reached out to touch the mark and withdrew when Thorin flinched away from the touch. Instead of dwelling on that Bilbo continued.

"How? You always take your herbs, how can you be pregnant?"

"I do not know, I have not heard of this happening when one is taking the preventative herbs." Bilbo nodded.

"Should I go get a healer?" Thorin shook his head and dropped his shirt.

"No, I will speak with Dis, perhaps she knows something."

"It is several hours before dawn; we can go to talk to her in the morning." Bilbo warily reached out and was glad when Thorin allowed him to take his hand and lead him back to bed.

* * *

The next morning when Bilbo woke he was alone in the bed, this did not concern him however, he knew exactly where Thorin had gone. After getting Arien and Thrius fed he took them to Fili and Kili, a common occurrence that would not make them wonder, then made his way to Dis and Dwalin's chamber. When he knocked Dwalin opened the door his young daughter Dwina tucked in his arms asleep. Bilbo spotted Thorin across the room in a chair with his head in his hands. Dis stood next to him murmuring softly, Bilbo only barely registered Dwalin saying he would return later.

"Thorin why did you not wait for me this morning, I would have come with you." Bilbo knew that his husband was a proud man and did not always like to admit his need for comfort, but he had hoped that their hard experiences together would have made Thorin understand he was always there to help. When he did not receive an answer Bilbo padded across the room and crouched in front of Thorin.

"Thorin, love please talk to me, I can not help if you will not tell me what is going on in your mind." Finally Thorin lifted his head; his voice was rough with emotion when he spoke.

"I do not feel that I can do this."

"Do what exactly?" Thorin shifted at Bilbo's question clearly agitated and waived a hand at his stomach.

"This! I can not carry this child!" Bilbo frowned.

"Are you speaking physically?" Dis shook her head interjecting into the conversation.

"No, he is physically capable of this, his body is strong." She cut off Thorin's angry retort.

"Do not argue with me brother, you are still in the prime of your life. You are more than capable of carrying this child. Tell him the truth, what you are really saying." Bilbo felt his stomach clench at her words.

"You mean that you do not _want_ to carry this child, _our_ child." Thorin flinched at the hurt that was clear in Bilbo's voice.

"I do not feel that I am emotionally capable of carrying a child." Bilbo sighed and rubbed his face then looked up at Dis.

"Is there an explanation on how he got pregnant while taking the herbs?" Dis shrugged.

"It is rare but not completely unheard of, the herbs do not always work and there is no explanation for why." Bilbo nodded and looked back at his husband.

"So you are telling me that you do not wish to carry our child; that you wish to expel the babe, without care for how I feel?" Thorin surged to his feet knocking Bilbo onto his behind.

"This is my body! I do not have to explain my reasons!" He roared and then stormed out slamming the door behind him. Dis scowled after her brother as she held her hand out to help Bilbo off the floor.

"Do not take much heart in his words, he is scared. He will come around."

"Yes he is scared, but I also believe he is quite serious. Will you help me with something?"

* * *

That night Bilbo had Thirus and Arien stay with Dis and Dwalin while he stayed up and waited for Thorin to return to their home. It was well into the night when the dwarf king returned, his foot steps headed for their bed room and he stopped in the door way. Before he could speak Bilbo held up his hand and set his book down.

"You spoke enough earlier, it is my turn." He paused collecting himself.

"I understand that this situation scares you, after what happened to you I understand the fear and concerns you have. What I do not understand is how you can decide you do not want the child we created together, out of love." Thorin flinched but Bilbo continued, determined to get his point across.

"I can not force you to do this, but I can tell you that I will be here for you through all your worries and happenings if you do. However…" He stood and picked up a small pouch from the table beside their bed, he paused and then walked over to Thorin and handed him the pouch. Thorin opened it and gasped as the smell of the herbs within drifted to his nose.

"I talked with Dis after you stormed out today, she gave me that, not happily I might add. I would prefer that you keep the babe, but I can not force you to. So know that if you choose to use those herbs I will still love you, but I will be unable to support your decision or be happy about it. I am staying with Dis and the children tonight, I will return in the morning and you can give me your decision for I know that once you have decided I can not sway you." Without another word and unable to touch the man he loved the hobbit left with a heavy heart.

Thorin did not stop him, he could not; instead he stared at the pouch in his hand. The herbs within the pouch were rare and frowned upon, for they were the herbs that dwarf bearers and women used to expel an unwanted child before birth.

* * *

Please review! I know the chapter is short but this is where I wanted to end it.


End file.
